


The Pancake Neighbor

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kuroko can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his roommate goes to America for a month Kuroko discovers that cooking is a lot harder than he thought and has to ask his neighbor for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pancake Neighbor

Akashi managed to only plate his breakfast before he heard a small knock on his door. Getting up from his chair, despite having just sat down, he answered it to find his cute new neighbour standing in front of him. “Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Kuroko offered a polite smile when the door was opened. “Hello. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Would you mind lending me an egg?”

Akashi blinked a few times, “Um, sure. Just let me get one.” Akashi turned around and quickly fetched an egg from his fridge and handed it to his cute neighbour.

“Thank you,” Kuroko said with another smile. “Oh, and if you could summarize how to make pancakes to me as well, that would be very helpful.”

Akashi stared at him for a good few seconds before bursting into laughter, which he hid behind his hand. “That wouldn’t be the real reason you came over here, was it?” He asked after most of his laughter had calmed down.

Kuroko wasn’t looking straight at Akashi anymore. “No. I really am out of eggs, and I think you need them to make pancakes.”

“Yes,” Akashi continued to laugh, “You do.” Akashi turned to glance at his untouched plate of food before turning back to Kuroko. “Would you like me to show you how to make them?” He could eat his breakfast for lunch, he might not get another opportunity to talk to his cute neighbour like this.

Kuroko’s eyes lit up at the offer. “That would be great.” His smile was more genuine this time. “Thank you so much.”

Akashi felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Kuroko’s smile. Yes, forsaking his already made breakfast was definitely worth it. He found his voice again after a couple seconds of what he would deny as staring, “Do you have the rest of the ingredients you need to make pancakes?”

“I think so? Unless I’m vastly mistaken on how pancakes are made.”

“Then I suppose everything should be fine.” Akashi made a gesture for Kuroko to lead the way to his apartment.

Kuroko nodded walked to his apartment, holding the door open for Akashi. “I didn’t catch your name, by the way.”

“Akashi Seijurou,” Akashi replied simply, entering Kuroko’s apartment and was instantly taken aback by what he saw from the kitchen. “Kuroko-kun, that white cloud of flour wouldn’t be from your attempt to make pancakes, would it?”

“I . . . may have had to shower before going to your place because I may have been covered in flour and the last of my eggs.” He admitted, hanging his head.

Again, Akashi burst into a fit of laughter, “Then I guess it’s a good thing I came over. This mishap is certainly.... interesting. Not one I’ve ever seen before.”

“My roommate is in America for the next month and doesn’t believe I can take care of feeding myself while he’s gone. I was trying to prove him wrong by making something other than a hard boiled egg, which is the only thing I can cook.”

“I hate to say it, but I think your roommate might be right.” Akashi headed to the kitchen to assess the damage. “It looks like you have enough ingredients left to make them despite how much of it is on the floor and walls,” Akashi smirked.

“I think I regret letting you in here. You’re being mean about my lack of skill.” Kuroko complained.

“Well, we can remedy that. I’ll even help you clean up,” Akashi smiled. “Come here, I’ll show you how to make them.”

Kuroko walked over, pulling out a new pan to try to make the pancakes in.

Akashi showed Kuroko step by step how to make the pancake batter from scratch, their hands brushing against each other’s every now and then. He greased up the pan and made the first pancake to show Kuroko how to do it. “Would you like to try now?”

“Um . . . could you make one more and then I’ll try?” Kuroko asked, looking at it uncertainly.

Akashi gave a small smile, “Of course, Kuroko-kun.” He poured a ladle-full of batter onto the pan, waited a minute or so before wiggling the pancake around the pan and threw it off the pan to flip it. He placed the second pancake on top of the first one, not once touching the spatula Kuroko had provided. “Here,” Akashi moved aside so Kuroko could stand in front of the stove, “You try now.”

Kuroko did try. He tried very hard to imitate what Akashi had done. And he ended up looking at the pancake that resided on his ceiling after trying to flip it.

This time Akashi had the decency to try and hide his laugh behind a fake cough. “Here,” Akashi poured more batter onto the pan and gently wrapped a hand around Kuroko’s wrist, resting the other on his shoulder. He guided Kuroko through the motions of making the pancake, almost more concentrated on the feel of Kuroko so close to him, resulting in a near perfect pancake. “Do you think you can handle the next one?”

“Could you do that one more time?” Kuroko was pretty sure he had it, but he also liked being so close to Akashi.

Akashi arched a brow, amused. “Sure.” He repeated the action, this time holding himself much closer to Kuroko to the point where his chest was pressed against Kuroko’s back. When they plated the pancake, Akashi’s fingers may have lingered on Kuroko’s wrist for a moment longer than necessary, but Akashi would never admit to it.

Kuroko was thankful that Akashi was behind him, and thus couldn’t see the blush on his face as they made the pancake, and when he made his own he was able to actually do it without damage.

“Congratulations on your first successful pancake on your own. I think you just might be able to live without your roommate for a few days after all,” Akashi teased, leaning against the countertop.

“I need to live for a month.” Kuroko reminded him. “Not just a few days.” He did take out his phone and take a picture of the pancake to send to Kagami though.

“I don’t think pancakes and boiled eggs are going to last you a whole month, Kuroko-kun.”

“There is also take out.” Kuroko pointed out.

“That’s not very healthy. If you ever need to, you can come over to my place. I have a feeling I have a bit more cooking ability than you do,” Akashi gave him a playful smile, “I’d be happy to provide you with some food.”

“Are you sure?” Kuroko asked hopefully. “I don't want to keep bugging you just because I can't cook.”

“Yes,” Akashi simply responded, starting to put the dirty dishes in the sink, “It can be nice cooking for others, and it’s not as if I don’t enjoy your company.”

“The only company you’ve seen of me was me destroying my kitchen, but thank you, Akashi-kun. I’ll probably take you up on that offer at some point.”

“Well from first impression alone, I can at least say you’ll be entertaining to spend time with,” Akashi chuckled.

“Yes, you certainly do seem to enjoy laughing at me.” Kuroko muttered with no real ill feelings in his tone.

“Would it help if I said that I think it’s cute?” Akashi filled up the dirty dishes with water to let them soak. He’d help clean them up after they ate.

“No. It would just turn my face red.” Kuroko didn’t look at Akashi because he would just prove what he said if he did. Instead he started carrying the pancakes to the table for them to eat.

“I see. That’s still quite cute, Kuroko-kun.” Akashi followed Kuroko to the table and sat across from him with a very obviously amused smile.

“It’s embarrassing.”

Akashi affectionately ruffled Kuroko’s hair from where he sat across the table. He grabbed a pancake and placed it on the plate Kuroko had provided him and took a bite. “At least now you know how to make a simple breakfast for yourself. Hopefully next time you can do it without turning your kitchen white.”

Kuroko batted the hand away and smoothed his hair back down. “Yes, hopefully that won’t happen again.” Kuroko looked at his kitchen mournfully before returning to his food.

* * *

A few days later Kuroko showed up at Akashi’s apartment with tomato sauce in his hair and on his clothes.

Again, Akashi burst out into laughter at the first sight of Kuroko. “I assume things are much more terrible considering you didn’t bother to shower before coming over this time.”

“I was making a first impression last time. I had to try to be presentable. I would have cleaned my kitchen last time too if I had known you would offer to come over and help me.” Kuroko replied.

“I see,” Akashi chuckled. “Well…” Akashi glanced behind him to his kitchen, “I was just about to make dinner, how about you join me here today instead?”

“That would be great. I don’t think my pasta is going to be edible after all.” Kuroko replied with a bright smile.

Like the first time this happened, Akashi felt his heart skip a beat at Kuroko’s smile. “C-come in. You can help me make it,” and by make, Akashi mostly meant watch, “Unless you would like to take a shower instead.”

“That might be a good idea so that I don’t get tomato sauce in your apartment.”

“Well, You’re free to borrow mine,” Akashi’s tone was suggestive as he held the door  open wider for Kuroko to enter.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow but walked inside anyway.

Akashi pointed towards his bathroom with a small smirk as he headed back towards the kitchen. He wouldn’t do anything, but he certainly wasn’t going to mention to Kuroko that he hadn’t brought a change of clothes with him.

Kuroko exited the shower a little while later with a towel wrapped around his waist and walked into the kitchen.

Despite having expected Kuroko to be in his current state, Akashi still almost dropped the food he was holding from the sight. Kuroko was in his kitchen, in nothing but a towel, somewhat dripping wet. To say the least, Akashi was _very_ pleased. “If you were planning to eat like this, I won’t complain.”

“I was planning on asking if I could borrow some clothes from you, but if you want me to eat like this I can. I’ll still need clothes to go to my own apartment though.”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. I can’t say I dislike this development though.” Akashi placed their food on the table and gestured to Kuroko that it was ready.

Kuroko shrugged. “It’s fine by me.” He sat down at the table, running his fingers through his hair to try and get the still damp strands out of his face.

Akashi hummed in appreciation, openly staring at Kuroko. “I can lend you clothes for when you feel like going home.” For now Akashi was going to happily try to keep Kuroko naked for as long as possible.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun. For both the food and the clothes.” Kuroko smiled at him and started eating.

Akashi may or may not have spent most of the dinner blatantly staring at Kuroko which he was sure Kuroko knew. Needless to say, he had tried to eat and clean as slowly as possible, which, unfortunately, didn’t seem very long for him. “Do I want to see the damage done to your apartment?” Akashi asked with a small smile as he put away the last dish.

“Probably not. It kind of looks like a murder took place because of all the tomato sauce. I’m thinking of getting Aomine-kun to come over before I clean it up to try and get a picture of me with in it to send to Kagami-kun.”

“I see. Are Aomine and Kagami friends of yours?” He hoped Kuroko would catch on to the question he was really asking which was ‘was he dating either of them’. He’d prefer to know now rather than later if he decided he liked Kuroko enough.

“They are my two best friends.” Kuroko confirmed.

Akashi felt his lips tug back into a small smile. “Well, if you want any help cleaning it up afterwards, I’m more than happy to help.”

“Thank you, but I’d feel bad having you clean my kitchen more than once.” Kuroko replied. “It shouldn’t take that long to clean up anyway.”

“I can’t say I believe that considering you described it as a murder scene.” Akashi lead Kuroko to his bedroom to pull some clothes out for him. “Either way, I really don’t mind helping. Call for me whenever you like.”

“I don’t believe I have a number to call.” Kuroko pointed out, following Akashi into the room.

“Ah, yes. I suppose that would be something necessary for this wouldn’t it?” Akashi chuckled. Grabbing a pen from his bedside table, he gently wrapping his fingers around Kuroko’s wrist to hold his hand up. “Do you mind if I write it on your hand?”

“Not at all.” Kuroko said with a tiny smile.

Akashi gently wrote his number on Kuroko’s palm, taking a little longer than he probably should have just to continue to hold Kuroko’s wrist a bit longer. “Again, use my number whenever you like,” Akashi said letting go of wrist once he was finished and putting the pen back to where it was. He turned back to his closet, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for Kuroko. “I assume I shouldn’t loan you a pair of underpants as well, am I right?” Akashi asked with a smirk.

Kuroko laughed. “No, I don’t think there’s a need for that. Thank you Akashi-kun.” He said, taking the clothes before dropping his towel and starting to change.

Akashi was only momentarily shocked by Kuroko’s brazen actions before simply watching with open interest, humming in approval.

“It’s rude to stare, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko teased as he pulled the shirt over his head.

“I think I can live with the guilt.” Especially considering how nice a naked Kuroko looked.

“You don’t sound particularly guilty.” He got the shirt on and then pulled on the shorts.

“I can’t say that I particularly am. There are… other things that have my attention at the moment.”

“Other things that I believe have just been covered.” Kuroko said with a laugh, picking up the towel. “Where should I put this?”

Akashi dramatically sighed before his lips turned into a playful smile, “A shame, the ‘other things’ were quite nice.” He grabbed the towel out of Kuroko’s hands and dropped it into a nearby laundry basket.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun.” There was a slight pink tint to Kuroko’s cheeks that he resolutely ignored.

Akashi held back the comment of Kuroko looking very cute with his blush as he lead him back to the front door with a hand on Kuroko’s lower back. “You can return the clothes whenever you want.”

Kuroko nodded and smiled at him. “Thank you again, Akashi-kun. You’ve been very helpful, and you’re good company as well.” He said before leaning over and giving Akashi a quick goodbye peck on the lips.

For the second time that day, Akashi felt his heart skip a beat and his breath taken away. Getting over his momentary shock, he caught Kuroko’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, licking his lips. “Definitely come over whenever you wish.” He leaned in and connected them in a kiss longer and deeper than the first but not long enough to be considered a full blown make out.

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko questioned when they parted.

“Hmm?” Akashi hummed in response, his lips pulled into a pleased smile.

“Can I come over now?”

Akashi was already pulling Kuroko closer to him and pulling at his shirt, “Absolutely.” And with that their lips connected again as they stumbled back to Akashi’s bedroom.


End file.
